Hey, Alice
by Mr.BrownMan
Summary: One shot between Alice and Embry. All human, AU. Written for my girl Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey.


**Morning Quickie**

I woke up with the light shining in my eyes. I hissed as I covered my eyes with my arm and slowly worked my eyes open. After they had adjusted to the bulb, I opened my eyes to look around her room and saw as she moved around her room with sleep still in her steps. I smiled and got out of her bed, it creaking in the process. She turned to look at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her lips.

"Morning," I smiled.

"Morning," she smiled back as she rest her head against mine.

"Sleep good?"

"Yeah... did you?"

I sighed deeply, "Only because you were in my arms..."

She blushed and I started kissing her neck. She sighed and tilted her neck to the side so I could reach more of her skin, "Em, I have school."

I looked at the clock then went back to kissing her neck, "You have time, Alice."

I took her shirt off of her, then I squeezed her naked tits in my hands and she moaned softly as I moved one hand down in between her legs. I slipped my first two fingers in between her folds and found her clit. I put the pad of my middle finger against her clit head and pressed against it as I moved my fingers in a slow circular motion. She spread her legs wider for me and I ran my first two fingers down her clit and over her opening. She moaned as her head fell back against my shoulder. I walked forward with her a little and used my upper body to push against her back and lean her forward over her desk. I removed my hands from her body and pushed up when I had her flat against the surface of the desk.

I knelt down as she turned her head back, "What are you- oh! Mm... right there..."

I slid my first two fingers into her as I lapped at her clit. She moaned as she spread her legs further for me and I curled my fingers inside of her. She tasted so good and I was as hard as a fucking rock at her moans and her rubbing her pussy back against my face as I ate her out. I couldn't help but start jacking off as I worked her sweet pussy with my fingers and tongue. I kept rubbing her clit hard and soon I had her shaking and moaning my name as she reached her orgasm.

I kept ahold of my dick as I came back up her body and leaned over her, whispering in her ear, "How was that babe?"

She moaned as she bit her bottom lip, "So good babe."

"You want more?" She nodded with her full bottom lip in between her teeth. I couldn't resist the urge to run the head of my cock up and down her opening, "How bad do you want it?"

"So bad. Please fuck me, Embry."

I groaned and a shiver ran up my spine at the sound of her begging, "Say it again."

"Please, Embry. I want you to fuck me."

"That's better."

I spread her ass and sunk into her warm wet heat. Her pussy felt so good and I knew that I would never get enough. She moaned as I slid into her and I started moving. I made sure to go slow at first, teasing her. But she had other things on her mind. She moved her hips so her ass was smacking against my hips and I groaned as she tightened her walls around me. I held onto her hips as I moved faster, her sliding against the top of her desk and the desk hitting the wall with every thrust into her. She pressed her fingertips against the top of her desk, her fingertips turning white with pressure. She felt so good and I knew I wouldn't last long if we kept this up. Soon we were moving against each other hard and fast, and I came just like that. She moaned long and hard one last time and I did too.

I laid down against her back, going soft inside of her as I kissed her spine, "You are so beautiful when you cum, even from behind."

She giggled, "I really need to get ready, now."

"Okay..."

I got off of her and helped her get up, her legs shaking a bit. I grinned and pulled her in for one last kiss before letting her go and get ready. She gathered some clothes around and smiled at me before going into her bathroom. Even then I couldn't leave her alone... I went up behind her as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror and started squeezing her tits again as I locked eye with her in the mirror. I moved her hair from her shoulder and leaned down to press kisses against her pale skin. She closed her eyes and moaned as I continued to lay kisses down the column of her neck and across her shoulder. I kissed to her upper back, then lead a trail of kisses down her spine. Right above her ass, I turned her around and had her spread her legs for me.

I helped her sit up on the counter and she fell back against the mirror as I dipped my head in between her legs. I ran my tongue across her clit and her fingers found their way into my hair once more. She moaned as I started to eat her out once more and I took my time this time. I nipped at her clit and I could taste her getting wetter with every swipe of my tongue and nip of my teeth against her clit. I sucked her clit into my mouth and she moaned as she leaned back further and I started fingering her once more.

"Oh! Embry!" She moaned.

Her legs started shaking and I wrapped my hand around my cock, pumping myself to my own orgasm as she steadily worked her way up to her own. I took a chance and stuck a third finger inside of her, making her moan and her walls tighten around my fingers. She held my head right against her pussy as her grip on my hair became tighter and her shaking became worse. Soon she was cumming and the moans coming from her mouth were enough to push me over the edge as well. Once we had both cum I kissed my way up to her lips and kissed her deeply and full of tongue. I actually let her go and allowed her to get dressed. By the time it was time for her to go, she had just barely made it out to her bus on time.

* * *

**Short but I hope you liked it. I might add more to this. This was written for my girlfriend Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey. Whom also made the cover for this story. Love you lots babe.**


End file.
